Adam Does the Zune Shuffle
by Antigone's.Dream
Summary: My first Csi: Ny fanfic. I love the show, and Adam, too much not to give it a shot. 10 prompts, 10 drabbles. Let's see where this goes.


Directions

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, or any of the songs, nor do I own the lyrics to any of them.

1) Fly One Time – Ben Harper and Relentless7

Try as he could, Adam couldn't get the young boy out of his head. He was so small, so shy, so tormented – how could a kid like that get sent to prison so easily? Because of a father who didn't care, and a disease he couldn't control? Adam understood that the world was full of evil. It was his job to find and catch criminals, after all, and not just any criminals – rapists, thieves, murderers…  
He saw so many murderers who were twisted, evil, demented creatures…  
…but not this boy…  
This boy was not…not like them…  
So why didn't the world care?  
Adam knew his colleagues, his friends, his family, all considered him a naïve, childlike person, and maybe his was. Because how a world could let real criminals escape and sentence a young boy to a life like that was totally beyond him.

2) Stuck With Me – Green Day

"Look, I-I realize that I may not be the _best_ partner for this but –"  
"Adam, you cried at the end of Peter Pan." Flack whispered angrily as they neared the back entrance of another empty warehouse.  
"You watched it with me, dude! You can't say anything!"  
Flack glared at Adam, "Look, it doesn't matter, ok? We're here, the others aren't, all I got is you, you have to help me catch these guys, alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah, ok…" Adam took a deep breath and absently placed a hand on his bullet-proof jacket for reassurance.

3) Whatever's Left – Snow Patrol

It was back and forth, back and forth, every day, all the time.  
"For God's sake, Adam, life isn't all about guitar hero and pizza!"  
"Look, I'm sorry, alright? It was just…just a slip, I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you!"  
"Oh, you'll make it up to me? I don't _want _you to make it up to me, Adam, I just want you to remember the important things for once! Our anniversary, my birthday, _something!_"  
Adam was speechless. Kendell gritted her teeth, shook her head, slung her bag angrily over her shoulder and stormed out.  
How do you pick up the pieces when the puzzle might not even be there anymore?

4) Sunday Best – Augustana

Adam had heard all about it. The whole office had heard about it. Danny and Lindsay had the fight, the big one – the one that tests marriage and makes everybody wonder whether or not the couple in question will come out together or alone.  
Clutching a paper bag, Adam knocked gingerly at her door. A tear-streaked Lindsay opened it up slowly, trying to smile.  
Adam smiled softly, holding up the bag, "Hey, brought you some lunch. Thought you could use some company."  
Lindsay smiled a little brighter, "Oh, Adam, you didn't have to –"  
But Adam's heart was already glowing, "I know I didn't. I wanted to. You need a friend, Linds. An unbiased guy who won't grill you about what happened."  
She quirked her eyebrow, "Are you just here to borrow my new guitar hero?"  
At least she was smiling again, Adam thought as he laughed and went inside.

5) Air Pollution – Page France

He caught himself staring again, and quickly forced his gaze away. If Flack caught him staring at his little sisiter, Adam was sure there'd be hell to pay. He could barely make his rent, let alone enormous hospital bills.  
But the way she glided down the hallway…all smiles and laughs and winks at strangers…Adam had to marvel at how very much unlike her brother this girl was. And he thought to himself that that was probably exactly what he needed.  
He was staring again, and this time she noticed. She smiled, and bit her lip cutely, and winked in an even cuter way. Adam blushed, smiled in that dumbfounded way and managed a wave. Until he spotted Flack right behind her, and Flack spotted him.

6) Like This – Girl Talk

"People actually enjoy places like this?!" Adam yelled as Kendall strolled through the door.  
"What?!" She yelled back.  
It was useless. The music was so loud, the light so pulsating, that nobody had any choice but to dance. It wasn't that Adam didn't like dancing, he was just no good at it – and making an ass of himself with his dorky moves in front of beautiful women wasn't exactly his idea of a nice night out.  
Too bad he had lost that bet with Kendall. She grinned almost maliciously and dragged him to the club that night. Adam had to admit though, she was smokin hot in her non-work garb, and at least he got to appreciate that.  
Adam politely shook his head as Kendall beckoned him, and made his way to the bar. Maybe after a few shots of liquid courage he'd dance with her. He looked again, at how that dancing made her even hotter. He turned back to his drink. This might take longer than he thought.

7) Cock O' The Walk – Andrew Bird's Bowl of Fire

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "Is this really what guys do when girls aren't around?"  
"Nah, usually it's worse, but we're keepin' it clean for you, babe." Danny smirked and winked at her. All Lindsay could do was throw up her arms and walk away.  
"Ok, gentleman, here are the rules. First one to hit the snow wins. Simple? Good." Flack grinned and prepared himself.  
Adam was beginning to sweat. He wanted to be part of the guys, to finally be accepted into the prestigious accolades of NYPD bro-ness! But he wasn't really sure this was the way he wanted to do it. In fact, he wasn't even sure he _could _do.  
But one look at the smirks on Flack And Danny's faces, and he knew he couldn't back out.

8) Miss Magnolia – Matt Costa

"Fantastic…" Adam sighed, burrying his face in his hands as he saw Eleanor come flouncing out of the elevator.  
Despite his attempts at ducking, she spotted him.  
"Adam, oh Adam!" She yelled in the biggest hick accent the NYPD crime lab had ever heard.  
He rose with a small grimace and tried his best to smile, "Hey…Elenanor…"  
"How many times have I told you, sugar? Call me Ellie!" She grinned and threw her arms around him.  
"Ok…uh, Ellie…look, what are you doing here? I thought I was really clear in my last letter…" He pried her arms away and gently pushed her back.  
"Oh, sugar, Ellie knows you didn't mean all that!"  
"Look, Ellie, cut it out! You're not from the South, you're from Phoenix for crying out loud! And I meant it when I said I wasn't gonna marry you, ok?!"

9) Till the Sun Turns Black – Ray LaMontagne

Adam sat quietly in front of his television that night, sipping a beer and lost deep in thought. He eyed the bandages on his left hand, and wondered again how he had found himself at the hostage-end of a crisis situation. That was stuff Flack and Danny and Mac did..  
He was just an investigator…a man of science. He collected little specks of white powder and smears of blood and fingerprints...he wasn't supposed to be the one getting pulverized…  
He wasn't supposed to be the guy who betrayed his team…  
He crushed the empty beer can in his right hand and stood, ambling into the kitchen, throwing it into a makeshift recylcing bin.  
He opened his refridgerator and just stared. He'd been trying to pretend all night that it was normal, he was normal, that nothing had changed.  
He could think that, wish that, dream that, all day and all night if he wanted to, but it would never be true. He closed the door and buried his face in his hands as tears began to pour.

10) Tomorrow Goes Away – Delta Spirit

She strode into the office early that morning, and he was right there waiting for her. Ok, maybe not _right_ there…but he was in a lab a few doors from the elevator, with information she would need. Information he came into extra early to find himself. Information he would deliver into her beautiful hands.  
"Here she comes! Ok, be cool…" Adam took a breath as her high heels clacked into the room.  
"Whadya got for me, Adam?"


End file.
